Son rendez-vous
by Evalyre
Summary: Après le "oui" de Ianto dans le 201. Le rendez-vous avec Jack se fait attendre pour Ianto... Mais Jack a de fort bonnes raisons...
1. Chapter 1

_Merci à mon essentielle bêta **Chrismaz66** et merci surtout à **choup37** sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pas été écrite et qu'elle a gentiment accepté que je lui emprunte son idée et sa scène dans **"Un pas après l'autre"**! Thank you dear! :)_

* * *

Depuis qu'il avait dit «oui», Ianto se demandait quand Jack allait honorer sa proposition. John, ce diable de type était « enfin » parti. Mais depuis son départ, Jack avait changé. En apparence, pas tellement, certes, mais Ianto, qui le connaissait plutôt bien, avait senti la différence d'attitude. Sa nonchalance était forcée, ses sourires étaient faux et ses blagues sonnaient creux. Et, quand il ne se croyait plus observé, son visage trahissait une profonde détresse, une grande tristesse.

Ianto maudissait ce John à plus d'un titre. Pour s'en être pris à ses équipiers, à lui -même. Son insolence l'avait exaspéré, bien sûr, et surtout, c'était un ex de Jack qui semblait, à sa manière, l'aimer encore. Et maintenant, cette tristesse.

Et c'est un nom qui avait déclenché tout ça. Gray.

Owen avait essayé d'en savoir un peu plus, et Jack avait botté en touche. Le reste de l'équipe avait renoncé aussitôt, trop heureux de s'en être tiré tous. Mais Ianto se demandait qui était ce Gray qui plombait son capitaine. Un capitaine qui lui devait leur premier rendez-vous.

Ianto respecta le silence et le besoin de solitude de son patron qui s'enfermait souvent seul dans son bureau. Surtout le soir, quand tout le monde partait. Alors, avant de partir à son tour, Ianto mettait un point d'honneur à lui préparer son meilleur café et le déposait, avec un chocolat aux épices, sur son bureau, à son attention. Il savait qu'il aimait ça.

Cela faisait 5 jours que John était parti. Ce soir-là, Ianto avait procédé à la vérification mensuelle des codes de la base et, donc, avait terminé un peu plus tard. Il n'avait pas vu Jack depuis quelques heures. Peut-être monté sur les toits… Ianto prépara son café avec application, prit le chocolat, et monta au bureau de Jack. Il ouvrit la porte sans hésiter et faillit renverser son précieux nectar. Jack était là. Effondré sur son bureau, la tête dans les mains, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Ianto se reprit assez vite.

– Oh ! Pardon… Je croyais que vous…

Jack sursauta et leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui reçut le visage ravagé par les larmes comme un coup de poignard au cœur.

– Je vous amenais juste votre café… Je… J'y vais…

Jack poussa un lourd soupir et passa les mains sur son visage pour y effacer les traces de larmes, tandis que Ianto déposait le café et le chocolat sur le bord du bureau. Le voir dans cet état lui faisait réellement mal au cœur. Il effectua un mouvement de retrait, puis s'arrêta sur un faible murmure.

– Ianto, s'il te plaît…

Ianto se retourna, surpris. Faible et presque suppliante, la voix de Jack était presque inaudible. Jack lui montra le siège en face de lui.

– Assied-toi.

Jack prit le mug et le chocolat tandis que Ianto obéissait. Il vit Jack prendre le temps de savourer le café et la friandise. Il était content que sa petite attention soit si bien accueillie. Jack apprécia le silence qui lui permit de se reprendre un peu. Ianto seul savait que cela lui était nécessaire parfois, et surtout, savait quand se taire. Il lui était précieux pour ça… Et autre chose.

Jack lui montra le mug. Il n'avait pas encore repris le contrôle total de sa voix.

– Merci.

– Avec plaisir…

Jack prit encore le temps de boire quelques gorgées, déposa ensuite le mug sur le bureau et se renversa sur son siège. La présence de Ianto l'apaisait plus que n'importe quelle autre présence. Quelques instants plus tard, Ianto le vit fermer les yeux.

– Vous devriez aller vous coucher, Monsieur, dit-il doucement.

– Jack.

– Comment ?

– Vous devriez aller vous coucher, « Jack ». Arrête avec le « Monsieur »…

Malicieux, Ianto déclara :

– Bien, Monsieur.

Ce n'était certes pas bien malin. Au moins arracha-t-il un vrai sourire à Jack.

– ça ne change rien, Ianto. Je n'arrive pas à dormir… fit-il d'un air las.

– ça, j'avais pu le remarquer.

Jack surprit son regard faussement réprobateur.

– Ianto, s'il te plaît, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à tenir une conversation.

Ianto se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le bureau, près de lui.

– Je sais, fit-il doucement.

Et il lui prit la main.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je n'ai pas du tout la tête à ça non plus…

– Laissez-vous faire... dit Ianto, très calme, en commençant à masser doucement le creux de la paume.

– Ianto... protesta faiblement son chef.

– Fermez les yeux et détendez-vous, Jack... Essayez de ne penser à rien...

– C'est bien là le problème, crois-moi...

– Alors focalisez-vous sur une pensée agréable, et laissez-moi faire...

– Je peux me focaliser sur toi, alors? Ne put s'empêcher de lancer Jack, déjà presque vaincu par les massages du jeune homme qui se mit à rire.

– Si vous voulez... Si c'est agréable...

Jack sourit.

– Toujours.

– Ne vous laissez pas distraire. Fermez les yeux.

Jack obéit, beaucoup trop fatigué pour émettre une seule protestation. Ianto roulait les muscles de sa main entre les siennes et cela dénouait des tensions en lui. Les idées coquines n'eurent pas le temps de s'installer dans son esprit, il sombra assez vite dans un sommeil enfin réparateur.

Ianto cessa son massage et sourit devant Jack endormi. Il prit soin de le couvrir du plaid jeté sur le fauteuil et d'éteindre ordinateur et lampe. Il prit le mug vide et s'éclipsa doucement. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Jack comme ça, cette nuit. Il prépara un oreiller et une couverture, enleva chaussures, ceinture, veste et gilet, dégrafa sa chemise puis s'installa sur le canapé du hub.

Le sommeil le cueillit assez rapidement, fort heureusement.


	2. Chapter 2

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par un grand cri qui déchira l'atmosphère calme du Hub. Ianto se précipita vers le bureau. Dans la pénombre, Jack se débattait contre des monstres invisibles, les larmes aux yeux.

– Gray ! Non ! Gray !

Ianto fut bouleversé par le désespoir qui se lisait sur le visage de Jack. Il s'approcha pourtant calmement de lui et tenta d'être rassurant :

– Jack... Jack... ça va... vous êtes en sécurité. Tout va bien... Je suis là.

Jack s'éveilla soudain, accroché au bras secourable que lui tendait Ianto. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser où il était et que Ianto était près de lui. Il souffla, entre désespoir et douleur :

– C'est toujours le même cauchemar, Ianto, toujours...

Ce dernier l'aida à se lever.

– Vous serez mieux au lit, Jack... Venez...

Presque à son étonnement, Jack se laissa faire. Ianto l'aida à enlever ses chaussures, ses bretelles, puis le pantalon, comme on déshabille un enfant ou un malade docile.

– Toujours ce rêve... Toujours... J'ai pourtant tout fait pour qu'il n'existe plus... Tout! Répétait Jack comme assommé.

Ianto lui ouvrit le lit et l'aida à s'allonger.

– Dormez maintenant... Vous avez surtout besoin de vous reposer.

Jack lui retint la main alors qu'il allait s'éloigner.

– Reste avec moi, Ianto...

Rien dans sa demande n'avait de connotation coquine. Jack, l'invincible Capitaine Jack Harkness devenait soudain un enfant apeuré qui avait besoin d'être rassuré.

Sans aucune hésitation, Ianto se glissa dans le lit et attira Jack à lui. Ce dernier vint se lover contre lui, dans un soupir et ferma les yeux. Ianto lui caressa doucement les tempes, les cheveux, et murmura quelques mots apaisants. Jack se détendit complètement entre ses bras et finit par se rendormir.

* * *

Ianto eut plus de mal. Il songeait à ces moments passés, après la mort de Lisa où Jack avait tenté de sécher ses larmes et remplir son cœur dévasté sans rien tenter. C'est comme ça que Jack l'avait définitivement accroché à lui. Que Ianto était littéralement tombé amoureux. L'inévitable attraction qu'il avait éprouvée pour Jack dès leur première rencontre, même mouvementée, s'était muée en admiration et respect sincère, puis en amour, après la perte de Lisa. Jack n'avait pas tenté grand **-** chose, ne l'avait même pas harcelé, comme il l'avait outrageusement fait jusque-là, avec la polissonnerie d'un amant potentiel. Il avait juste... été là.

Et si Ianto avait déjà dormi dans ce lit, ce n'était que parce que, d'autorité, Jack n'avait pas voulu le laisser seul chez lui, ni dormir seul. Il avait accompagné Ianto dans son deuil, grignotant son cœur malgré lui, le remplissant de chaleur, de vie, enfin.

Puis Jack était parti. Ianto s'était senti misérable, vide à nouveau. Surtout après ce baiser devant l'équipe, resté inoubliable à plus d'un titre. Durant l'absence de Jack, Ianto avait appris à comprendre le capitaine. Ianto avait désormais besoin de lui, mais Jack n'avait besoin de personne. Libre comme l'air, il n'était là que pour passer dans la vie des gens, comme le Docteur. Tant pis si les gens s'attachaient à lui. Immortel, il était forcément lui-même abandonné par les personnes auxquelles il s'attachait. Il partait. Il partirait. Il fallait l'accepter. L'aimer revenait à accepter ce principe. Et quand Jack était revenu, Ianto avait décidé de l'aimer comme il était et non comme il voulait qu'il soit. Il ne chercherait pas à le changer. Après tout, il l'aimait justement comme ça.

Ianto avait été touché en plein cœur par son aveu. Il était revenu pour eux. Pour lui. Peu importe. Il était revenu. Chose qu'à son avis, il ne faisait jamais. Et la proposition de sortie tout à fait officielle, quoique maladroite, l'avait surpris, mais Ianto avait décidé de prendre tout ce que Jack pouvait lui offrir et lui donner tout ce que lui avait à lui offrir. C'est à dire, un amour immense. Et cette tendresse, cette présence dont il semblait avoir besoin aujourd'hui.

Ianto resserra doucement son étreinte sur Jack. Ce n'était pas rien d'être celui qui rassurait, calmait les angoisses du capitaine. Ianto chérissait cette place, ce moment, même douloureux pour Jack. Ce dernier s'était paisiblement endormi entre ses bras. Ianto était certain que cela créerait un chemin vers le cœur de Jack. Il s'endormit enfin avec cette séduisante pensée.

* * *

Quand Jack se réveilla, Ianto n'était plus à ses côtés depuis longtemps, à en juger la place froide. Il avait dormi, et plutôt bien dormi. Dans les bras de Ianto, il avait pu lâcher ses mauvais souvenirs et se détendre. Il soupira et se leva, prit une douche rapide et s'habilla.

Quand il descendit dans la salle centrale, une bonne odeur de café frais émoustilla ses sens. Il se dirigea directement vers la cuisine. Impeccable dans un nouveau costume, Ianto préparait un petit **-** déjeuner digne des champions. Œufs brouillés, bacon et pancakes dont il terminait la pâte.

– Oh ! Bonjour, Jack. J'ai presque terminé. Allez vous installer dans votre bureau...

Jack sourit. Le « Monsieur », au moins, était tombé. Il s'adossa à l'un des meubles et croisa les bras.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ianto ?

– Le petit-déjeuner, fit ce dernier, affairé.

Le regard entendu de Jack l'obligea à reformuler sa réponse.

– Je prends soin de vous, souffla-t-il avec une grande simplicité et un léger sourire.

Jack fut touché par cette phrase. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait eu une remarque coquine à répliquer. Mais la gentillesse et l'attention que lui prodiguait Ianto depuis quelques jours lui allait droit au cœur. Et surtout, lui faisait beaucoup, mais beaucoup de bien.

Ianto fit réchauffer le bacon, les œufs, et servit un mug de café à Jack qui le prit avec grand plaisir.

– Merci Ianto, murmura-t-il.

– Je prépare les pancakes. Vous vous êtes levé trop tôt...

Jack l'observa quelques instants. Il semblait tout à fait normal, quoiqu'un peu nerveux. Il méritait un peu de retour de sa part.

– Ianto, il faudra que je t'explique ce qui ne va pas en ce moment.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de dire doucement :

– Vous n'êtes pas obligé, Jack. Je ne vous demande rien... Je ne fais pas ça pour avoir un retour.

– Je sais, Ianto, je sais... Mais c'est important pour moi.

Ianto releva les yeux vers Jack très sérieux. Il fut dérouté par cette preuve de confiance nouvelle. Il hocha la tête, retourna à ses pancakes qui commençaient à sentir rudement bon.

– Oh ! Bien. Comme vous voudrez...

Jack ne parla plus, se contentant de regarder son jeune ami affairé dans une tâche quotidienne tranquille comme si tout en ce bas-monde était normal. Il l'aida à dresser la table pour le petit-déjeuner comme le ferait n'importe quel couple, et Ianto parvint même à le faire rire.

Jack aida même Ianto à ranger la vaisselle. Sa présence lui apportait ce petit plus à la vie, et un dérivatif à ses soucis.

– Non ! Non ! Ce verre ne va pas là! Laissez-moi faire, d'accord !

Jack sourit et laissa Ianto s'affairer dans le nettoyage et le rangement d'une cuisine plus qu'organisée. Puis il soupçonna Ianto de nettoyer pour gagner du temps, peut-être prolonger ce moment de calme entre eux.

Au énième passage de chiffon près du meuble où il s'était appuyé, Jack intercepta doucement la main qui le tenait.

– ça va aller, Ianto, Je crois que la cuisine est nickel.

A sa grande surprise, Ianto sourit.

– Ah oui? Si vous le dites...

Et il posa son chiffon. Jack se permit alors de le prendre dans ses bras. Ianto se laissa faire volontiers. Jack lui prit le visage des deux mains et le regarda avec intensité. La lueur qu'il voyait dans les yeux brillants de son jeune employé suffit à lui réchauffer le cœur. Il l'embrassa avec une grande douceur. Emporté, Ianto le serra plus encore contre lui et répondit avec ardeur. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, la porte principale annonçant l'arrivée des collègues. Mais Jack lui caressa la joue et ils échangèrent un sourire complice. La journée se présentait sous les meilleurs auspices, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

Le soir venu, Ianto prépara son café « spécial Jack » et la petite douceur habituelle. Les autres avaient quitté le Hub depuis longtemps. Mais Ianto avait tenu à chercher de nouvelles affaires pour se changer éventuellement le lendemain. Son arme secrète, pensait-il en souriant. Et il s'était occupé du linge de son capitaine également.

Jack était remonté dans son bureau. Son attitude avait été plus habituelle durant la journée. Ianto avait apprécié la différence. Avec le sentiment du devoir accompli, il monta le café à Jack. Il frappa avant d'entrer, cette fois-ci.

– Entre Ianto, je t'en prie, fit la voix claire de Jack.

Ianto s'avança pour déposer le café devant lui. Jack s'était levé, il vint vers lui et le surprit en lui prenant la main et en l'embrassant rapidement. Il sourit en voyant que le jeune homme rougissait. Mais il n'était pas temps de ce genre de plaisir. Jack avait un devoir envers lui-même et Ianto à accomplir. Il allait le remplir. Gardant sa main dans celle de Ianto, Jack l'invita gentiment à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil où le plaid avait retrouvé sa place.

– Installe-toi, Ianto. Je t'ai promis une explication, je vais te la donner si tu veux bien.

Il rapprocha son fauteuil de celui de Ianto, non sans avoir pris mug et chocolat. Ianto avait serré les lèvres, s'empêchant de dire qu'il était partagé. Bien sûr qu'il voulait savoir ! Et non, il ne voulait pas voir Jack à nouveau souffrir juste pour lui raconter une partie de sa vie.

Jack but un peu de café, mangea son chocolat avec un plaisir non dissimulé et, comme pour se donner contenance et courage, il déposa le mug sur le bureau et tapa sur ses cuisses.

– Bien ! Commençons par le début...

Et sa voix se brisait déjà. Ianto se pencha vers lui et lui prit la main, très attentif. Jack lui fit un petit sourire vaillant et se lança.

Ianto découvrit alors l'enfance heureuse de Jack. Les jeux complices avec son père et son affection pour Gray, son petit frère. Il s'imagina la Péninsule de Boeshane au 51e siècle, la menace constante d'invasions ou d'attaques alien, la disparition du père et le désespoir de la mère devant un fils ravagé par le chagrin et la culpabilité d'avoir lâché la main de Gray. Il découvrit pourquoi Jack avait intégré l'Agence du Temps, et ses recherches incessantes de Gray qui n'avaient abouti à rien. Son désir d'oublier. Un effacement de mémoire volontaire qui, à priori, n'avait servi qu'à lui donner un semblant de répit, quelques malheureuses années de sa longue vie. La sensation permanente, tout aussi immortelle que lui, d'avoir fauté. La culpabilité d'avoir laissé tomber son frère, son petit frère, et d'avoir trahi la confiance de ses parents.

Tout était revenu à la surface sur la simple phrase de John. A la simple évocation de Gray. Gray qu'il pensait ne plus jamais retrouver. Et s'il était retrouvé, dans quel état? Quel avait été son destin? Comment s'en était-il sorti? Autant de nouvelles questions qui le taraudaient et hantaient désormais ses nuits.

Quand il eut fini, en larmes, épuisé, Jack regarda Ianto qui avait ouvert tout grand yeux et oreilles, à la fois effrayé par la violence de la souffrance de Jack et fasciné par ce monde qui dormait dans la tête de ce diable d'homme. Mais il reçut surtout sa grande peine. Il s'était accroché à la main de Jack, l'obligeant à prendre sa force et son soutien.

Ianto garda un long silence après le récit de Jack. Il avait besoin de digérer toutes ces informations et de trouver l'attitude la plus appropriée afin de rassurer Jack, le consoler et le remercier de sa confiance. Alors, il trouva. Il prit la main qui était toujours dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres puis à sa joue. Cette main qui avait lâché un enfant, il la consola, lui donna tout son amour.

D'abord stupéfait par cette attitude, Jack ne parvint pas alors à retenir le flot de larmes qui menaçaient. Ianto le tira vers lui pour une accolade longue et apaisante. Jack versa alors toute la peine du petit garçon apeuré, du grand frère irresponsable et du fils indigne, de l'orphelin abandonné.

Ianto lui caressa doucement le dos et lui murmura des paroles apaisantes. Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Les larmes de Jack avaient fini par tarir. Quand ils se séparèrent, Ianto murmura :

– Je crois que vous n'aurez pas de cauchemars cette nuit.

– Mais je ne veux pas que tu rentres...

La voix de Jack avait manqué s'effondrer sur le dernier mot. Ianto lui caressa la joue et chuchota :

– Je n'en ai pas l'intention, Jack.

Cette fois, des lèvres avides vinrent s'emparer des siennes. Il les laissa faire avec bonheur.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Jack s'obligea à se dégager de ses bras. Ianto se leva et l'invita à aller se coucher.

Jack se déshabilla presque machinalement, un peu aidé de Ianto qui enleva le strict nécessaire. Comme la veille, Ianto vint le rejoindre dans le lit et le reçut contre lui avec bonheur.

– Cela ne t'effraie pas, ce que je t'ai raconté ?

– Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

Dans le silence qui suivit, Ianto continua :

– C'est vous qui êtes effrayé par vous-même, vos actes. Vous vous jugez bien trop durement. Parfois, les choses nous échappent... Et se sentir responsable n'est pas justifié. C'est se donner beaucoup trop d'importance ou de pouvoir sur les événements. Vous êtes un homme admirable, Jack. Et cela seul, compte.

Jack avait déjà fermé les yeux et s'était endormi, constata Ianto un peu dérouté mais souriant. Il resserra le corps de Jack contre lui et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

* * *

Cette fois, ce fut Jack qui se réveilla le premier, toujours dans les bras de Ianto, endormi paisiblement malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Une vraie force de la nature malgré son air juvénile et naïf. Jack avait bien dormi. Et même très bien dormi. Et Ianto avait eu raison, comme toujours, il n'avait pas eu de cauchemars. Jack caressa le visage de Ianto avec une grande tendresse tout en évitant de le réveiller.

– Merci Ianto.

Ce diable de garçon savait vraiment comment faire pour son bien-être. Il était presque devin. Il digérait tout, le pire comme le meilleur, avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait, malgré parfois sa propre souffrance. Il s'appropriait les bribes d'histoires qu'il lui donnait, comme un lion enfermé digérait la viande fraîche. Il n'en avait jamais assez. En faisait un acte normal. Humain. Et Jack avait drôlement besoin de se sentir humain, surtout en ce moment. Humain, pour faire partie d'une communauté de semblables, d'humains, comme lui, faits d'amour et de soutien.

Jack se souvenait comment il avait naturellement soutenu Ianto après la mort de Lisa. Quelque part, il l'avait fait aussi pour calmer la furieuse culpabilité qui le rongeait après avoir vu s'effondrer le jeune homme qui jusque-là avait toujours été d'humeur égale, presque trop lisse. Qui révélait une violence et une douleur telles qu'elles faisaient presque écho à la sienne. Ianto s'était révélé beaucoup plus complexe, et bon sang ! Diablement intéressant soudain. Et Jack, responsable de ses blessures, avait tenté de les panser de son mieux.

L'attirance irrésistible entre eux les poussait de plus en plus facilement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jack avait jaugé le jeune homme et avait sondé son cœur et son âme malgré lui. Canary Warf, dont il était un des rares survivants, et Lisa, avaient exacerbé ses sentiments d'amour et de loyauté, le rendant prêt à toutes les extrémités pour survivre et sauver son amour.

Et pour ce faire, Ianto avait fait preuve de qualités fort utiles pour la suite : discrétion, efficacité, sang-froid, ingéniosité, ténacité et persuasion. Car il lui avait fallu tout cela pour parvenir à faire rentrer Lisa dans la base à la barbe de Jack.

Ce dernier lui pardonnait aussi parce qu'à une autre époque, lui-même aurait fait certainement la même chose dans une situation similaire. Il avait tenté de soigner le cœur meurtri de Ianto. Jack n'espérait pas l'obtenir, mais au moins le consoler. Il était bien jeune pour avoir déjà dû subir tout ça. Un brave petit soldat qui venait de terrasser les démons de Jack par sa gentille attention et sa tendre écoute.

* * *

Quand Ianto ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard limpide de Jack qui lui sourit gentiment et lui caressa doucement le front. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

– Bonjour Ianto, chuchota Jack, très très doux.

– Bonjour Jack.

Leurs sourires s'élargirent. Cela suffit à rassurer Ianto. Cette fois, Jack ne referait plus son cauchemar avant un moment. Peut-être jamais.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En paix. Jack caressant distraitement les cheveux de Ianto. Ianto promenant machinalement ses doigts sur le bras de Jack.

– Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce soir, Ianto ?

– De ce soir ? Pour faire quoi ?

– Pour notre premier rendez-vous. Je te le dois encore, tu te rappelles ?

Ianto rit doucement et passa une main dans les cheveux de Jack, lui-même entre malice et sérieux.

– Il était temps !

S'il fut surpris, Jack le cacha soigneusement et se mit à rire en passant au-dessus de lui pour le dominer.

– Quelle insolence, jeune homme ! Sachez que vous ne pouvez pas dire des choses pareilles sans en recevoir les conséquences !

– Soit ! A quelle heure viendrez-vous me chercher, Capitaine ?

La simplicité malicieuse de Ianto était rafraîchissante. Jack en perdit presque ses mots.

– Je ne sais pas... 20h30, chez toi ?

– Ok... grand jeu, j'espère bien... ajouta Ianto, posant, l'air de rien, sa main au creux des reins de Jack.

Ce dernier accepta la règle implicite et couva Ianto d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus et de désir.

– Absolument !

Ianto lui renvoya un sourire radieux qui fit bouillir le sang de Jack. Il ne put s'empêcher de fondre sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Ianto reçut l'assaut avec bonheur et rendit le baiser avec ardeur, enflammant le creux de ses reins.

Lorsque Jack trouva soudain que Ianto était décidément trop habillé, il refréna ses ardeurs et redevint très tendre, puis sage.

– Gardons-en pour ce soir, jeune homme. Là, il va être l'heure de reprendre le boulot...

Ianto hocha la tête. Il acceptait la règle du jeu. Et il aimait ce petit côté suranné du rendez-vous galant. Jack l'embrassa très chastement et sortit du lit, visiblement de très bonne humeur. Ianto trouvait que c'était presque contagieux. Une bonne contagion dont il était un peu l'auteur. La perspective de leur soirée ensemble l'enchantait et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto était rentré un peu avant l'heure habituelle pour prendre le temps de se préparer. Ce soir, il officialisait sa liaison avec Jack. Du moins, la ritualisait, la faisait entrer dans un code social admis. Ce soir, il avait un rendez-vous galant, un rancard, avec un homme, avec son patron, avec Jack. Il espérait un bon repas, un flirt affiché, et une nuit inoubliable, sa première nuit avec Jack, sa première nuit avec un homme. Mais quel homme ! Ianto n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire ! Quelque part, il attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Jack avait réussi à lui donner de nombreux avant-goûts fort plaisants et avait su le mener loin dans l'envie de lui. Ianto était prêt, curieux, impatient.

Il prit sa douche et s'habilla en sifflotant, choisissant chemise immaculée, cravate sombre, gilet et complet noir.

Il aimait prendre soin de sa tenue, qu'elle soit décontractée ou élégante. Et depuis que Jack avait validé son costume, Ianto prenait plus que plaisir à mettre un soin extrême à sa tenue et de parfois lui donner cet aspect suranné qu'il avait toujours aimé et jamais osé jusque-là. Il était bien ainsi.

Ianto ajustait ses manchettes quand on sonna à sa porte. Il sourit. Juste à l'heure ! Il était prêt pour la soirée tant attendue. Sa soirée !

Les gens se retournaient sur eux. Ianto le remarqua non sans une pointe d'agacement car les regards étaient agréablement surpris, séduits ou charmés. Mais par ailleurs, Ianto se sentait vaguement flatté. Jack était particulièrement à son avantage dans un costume coûteux gris sombre et une chemise noire très ajustée. Le jeune homme avait reconnu de la belle étoffe coûteuse et peut-être du sur mesure. Jack révélait ainsi une élégance certaine, racée, sûre d'elle qui le rendait plus encore irrésistible.

Ianto avait été subjugué et s'était senti plus que flatté d'être à l'origine d'un si bel effort vestimentaire. Et il n'avait eu qu'une envie durant toute la soirée, se rendre compte par lui-même de la douceur des étoffes sous ses doigts. Jack ne portait pas de cravate. Cela ne semblait pas être sa tasse de thé. Mais les deux fichus boutons du col entrouverts invitaient à la tentation.

Durant le repas, dans un restaurant très chic, Ianto avait rougi plusieurs fois à la seule pensée de défaire les autres boutons et révéler le reste de peau qu'il brûlait de goûter. Jack s'était montré de très bonne compagnie, flirtant gentiment, tendre et respectueux. Malicieux et sincère. Ianto apprécia les mets raffinés et la compagnie. Une certaine harmonie s'était créée. Il buvait littéralement les sourires radieux de Jack, conquis lui aussi par sa présence. Jack avait flirté avec élégance et une grande douceur et avait découvert un Ianto séduit, le dévorant avec une envie non dissimulée, admiratif et diablement intéressant.

De son coté, être avec Ianto ce soir, observé, envié par le regard des autres, avait grisé Jack qui voulait lui offrir un moment à chérir, un symbole, un début d'une belle histoire. Du moins, il l'espérait. Ils avaient ri, s'étaient un peu dévoilés sur le plan plus intime. En quittant le restaurant, Jack était bien, vraiment bien. La présence de Ianto et l'éventuelle perspective de lui offrir une nuit d'amour le comblait comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Contre toute attente, pour lui le premier, Ianto n'était plus seulement un simple flirt, un simple jeu. Le jeune homme s'avérait intéressant, curieux, plein de belles surprises et riche de qualités et de cœur. Ce n'était pas seulement le très séduisant jeune homme sur lequel se retournaient les passants ce soir. Et ils avaient bien raison.

Jack sourit et tenta un rapprochement vers son compagnon. En public, ce soir, Ianto avait accepté une main laissée sur la sienne et les regards entendus. Jack était fier de sortir avec ce garçon ce soir et il voulait le montrer. Encore fallait-il qu'il l'accepte ! Et la voiture était encore loin. L'air de rien, Jack frôla la main de Ianto de la sienne. Et presque aussitôt, avec un naturel presque confondant, leurs doigts se mêlèrent. Jack sentit un frisson le parcourir et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ianto laissa son grand sourire parler pour lui. Vraiment, le jeune homme se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient, des catégorisations faciles. A la limite, il était presque fier de pouvoir s'afficher amoureusement avec un tel homme. Qu'un homme solaire, séducteur, comme Jack veuille lui tenir la main en public **!** D'ailleurs, il se doutait qu'un homme comme Jack ne s'embarrassait pas de prendre la main de quelqu'un en public si cela n'avait pas de réel sens pour lui. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Une fois à la voiture, Jack fit face au jeune homme et lui caressa la joue, le regard lourd de désir, de sous-entendus.

– Le grand jeu, Ianto ?

Ce dernier sourit, amusé.

– C'est ce que tu as promis ce matin, Jack.

– Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, fit Jack, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

– T'as intérêt, chuchota Ianto, très sérieux en recevant avec bonheur les lèvres chaudes de Jack sur les siennes.

Avec un plaisir immense, il glissa ses mains le long du col de Jack, savourant enfin la texture douce de sa chemise, et se perdant dans un baiser avant-coureur d'un bonheur bien plus grand encore. Jack, d'abord très doux, se faisait plus entreprenant, plus hardi, resserrant les hanches de Ianto contre les siennes, glissant habilement une main dans son dos, sous la veste. Malgré ses sens embrasés, Jack se souvint qu'ils étaient sur un parking. Pragmatique, il cessa ses baisers voraces, le gardant cependant contre lui, encore haletants l'un et l'autre, pour lui signifier son désir très évident.

– Alors on rentre.

– Yep !

Ils eurent pourtant bien du mal à se séparer. Le silence qui s'installa dans l'habitacle sur le chemin de la base fut rempli de leur désir en devenir, de l'attente quasi-insoutenable qui les embrasait l'un et l'autre.

* * *

Ils entrèrent à la base en riant, Jack ayant lancé une plaisanterie pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère lourde de désir brut. Il savait que Ianto avait envie de lui, qu'il n'aurait aucune hésitation. Mais il tenait à lui offrir une première nuit inoubliable, et pour cela, il lui fallait refréner ses ardeurs, prendre son temps. Ianto méritait d'être aimé, choyé. Le reste viendrait forcément ensuite.

Ianto fut presque surpris de voir Jack partir lui préparer du thé.

– Installe-toi, fit Jack en lui montrant le canapé du Hub. Je reviens.

Ianto le laissa faire et se demanda si Jack avait vraiment envie de lui. Quand il le vit revenir avec deux mugs chauds, sans sa veste, et s'installer à ses côtés, il se posa la question : de deux choses l'une, soit Jack n'avait plus envie, soit il faisait durer le plaisir. Dans les deux cas, Ianto devait admettre cette temporisation. D'autant plus que le thé était trop chaud ! Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Qu'est-ce que qui te fait sourire, Ianto Jones ? Demanda Jack près de lui.

– Oh ! Rien...

– Te moquerais-tu de moi ?

Le sourire de son jeune employé s'élargit encore.

– Je ne me permettrais pas.

Décidément, Jack appréciait ces petites remarques, ces mots choisis par Ianto qui faisaient mouche à tous les coups. Ianto avait enlevé sa veste et restait emballé dans son gilet noir. Un magnifique paquet cadeau, songeait Jack qui but un peu de son thé pour se donner contenance. S'il s'écoutait, là, il lui sautait dessus et lui ferait perdre son air calme et impassible. Quel idiot ! Avoir voulu prendre son temps avec Ianto... Car ce dernier ne devait plus avoir envie de batifoler... Et puis, pourquoi l'avoir assis sur ce canapé ? Comment reprendre le fil de leur soirée ? A vouloir trop bien faire, Jack avait fait retomber son soufflet. Et c'était plutôt rare... Il se mit à rire doucement et posa sa tasse à côté du canapé.

Ianto l'interrogea du regard. Jack lui enleva le mug des mains en déclarant, amusé, et en posant sa main sur sa joue :

– Je suis un idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

Ianto lui offrit un petit sourire malicieux et un regard lumineux :

– Absolument !

Jack rit et l'embrassa avec une certaine ferveur, doublée d'une grande tendresse que Ianto apprécia tout particulièrement. Avec délice, il passa les mains dans le dos de Jack et apprécia, en même temps que le baiser fou de son patron, la fermeté des muscles sous la douceur infinie de la chemise. Ça le rendait presque fou.

Jack, recevant de très bons retours, se fit plus clair dans sa demande. Mais il comprit bien vite que Ianto était au diapason. Jack déballa vite son paquet cadeau qui se laissa enlever gilet et dégrafer la chemise. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Jack enfouit ses mains ravies entre les pans de la chemise blanche et savoura la texture de la peau douce de Ianto, qui ne voulait pas être en reste et lui avait défait la boucle de sa ceinture et entreprenait de défaire les boutons de la chemise.

Jack débarrassa de la sienne Ianto qui en profita pour enlever ses chaussures. Jack fit de même et tira les hanches de Ianto à lui, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le canapé, à sa merci. Il se redressa, et passa au-dessus de lui, contemplant le torse nu du jeune homme qui paraissait beaucoup apprécier la vue de son chef, chemise noire ouverte sur son torse nu, diablement sexy, le chevauchant avec un regard plus qu'appréciateur. Jack vint l'embrasser à nouveau et finit par lui murmurer à l'oreille :

– Ce n'est pas pour temporiser, je te le promets... mais j'aimerais autant que notre première fois ne se passe pas ici... cela ne te dérange pas ?

Ianto se mit à rire. A vrai dire, lui non plus ne voulait pas de sa première fois là où ensuite tous les collègues viendraient ou s'asseoir ou dormir.

Il repoussa doucement Jack, se leva sans rien dire. Jack crut un instant l'avoir blessé en le voyant remettre sa chemise. Mais il fut agréablement surpris lorsque Ianto lui tendit la main en souriant :

– Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Son partenaire ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il embrassa Ianto au passage et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre tout en le caressant, l'embrassant ou chuchotant des mots doux à son oreille.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto n'attendit pas que la porte se referme pour plaquer Jack contre le mur et l'embrasser avec passion. Jack le reçut avec grand plaisir, notant que faire mijoter un Ianto trop longtemps pouvait avoir des conséquences inattendues.

Souffles emmêlés, erratiques, ils débarrassèrent définitivement l'autre de la chemise et les mains s'attaquèrent au pantalon. Le désir était revenu, brûlant, certain, évident. Quand Jack parvint à enlever son pantalon à Ianto, il le poussa d'autorité sur le lit. Ianto attendit alors, impatient, Jack enleva son pantalon et vint se placer au-dessus de lui, tel un fauve sur sa proie. Une proie plus que consentante, pensa Ianto.

Il caressa avec bonheur les bras, le dos et la poitrine de Jack. C'était doux, chaud, presque réconfortant. Les lèvres de Jack partirent en exploration dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, se frayèrent un chemin mutin jusqu'au ventre, ce qui lui arracha un petit soupir particulier. Jack léchait, embrassait, honorait le corps offert de Ianto, appréciant le son du pur plaisir qu'il en tirait.

Jack caressait savamment ce corps jeune et vierge encore de mains aimantes masculines. Il descendit sur le bas-ventre où il arracha un frisson au jeune homme qui se cambra de plaisir. Il titilla cette région sensible avant de descendre en un seul mouvement le boxer qui protégeait encore son intimité déjà bien glorieuse. Cette fois, Ianto se cambra sous le désir fulgurant qui le parcourait déjà.

Jack remonta doucement vers son visage et resta à le regarder. Ianto se mordit les lèvres. Son désir était manifeste, et Jack en jouait. Il lui caressa la joue, descendit la main sur la nuque et murmura, malicieux :

– J'ai tout mon temps, jeune homme, doucement…

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau avec délicatesse et grand respect. Ianto, n'osant parler pour rompre la magie, passa à la vitesse supérieure et descendit ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de Jack qui poussa un soupir de plaisir, ce qui procura à Ianto un fort sentiment de toute puissance. Lui, le petit employé discret et presque insignifiant, arrachait des soupirs de plaisir à l'un des maîtres dans le domaine. Si ce n'est LE maître. Il ne savait plus que goûter, mordiller, lécher, caresser, griffer, son cœur s'emballait, son corps n'était plus qu'une demande, qu'une faim, qu'une attente d'un plaisir encore plus grand et qu'il savait obtenir bientôt.

Jack sentit bien que s'il voulait prolonger les préliminaires, il fallait un peu calmer le jeu. Il embrassa à nouveau Ianto et murmura, l'air taquin :

– Je reviens tout de suite. Ne bouge surtout pas, hein !

La sensation de vide et de froid qu'éprouva Ianto quand Jack se releva fut atroce, même s'il savait ce que Jack était parti chercher. Il passa un oreiller sous sa tête et n'eut même pas le temps de s'habituer à se voir, là, offert, nu comme un ver sur les draps blancs dans la chambre de son patron, que Jack réapparaissait déjà dans son champ de vision, entièrement nu, lui aussi. Magnifique. Ianto faillit en avaler de travers. Il voulut se relever pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais Jack l'en empêcha et vint le chevaucher avec une faim dans le regard et une envie qui rassurèrent Ianto. Jack aussi le trouvait parfaitement à son goût. D'ailleurs, il pouvait maintenant le sentir contre son ventre. Il fut traversé d'un long frisson d'excitation lorsque leur deux érections se rencontrèrent opportunément. Ianto releva instinctivement son bassin brûlant de désir douloureux.

Jack l'embrassa, le caressa et murmura :

– Doucement, doucement...

Il lui mordilla l'oreille et lui embrassa le cou pour souffler :

– Je veux prendre le temps de t'aimer, Ianto. Que tu apprennes aussi à me connaître. Nous aurons d'autres occasions d'assouvir nos pulsions. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Cela calma quelque peu les ardeurs de Ianto qui en profita pour basculer Jack sur le lit et répondre, la voix presque enrouée par le plaisir.

– Tu parles trop, Jack...

Ce dernier se mit à rire tout en caressant tout ce qui pouvait se trouver à sa portée. Mais Ianto lui était reconnaissant. Oui, il le désirait, oui, il aurait voulu être pris sauvagement selon le bon vouloir de Jack. Oui, il était tout à lui. Surtout maintenant. Oui, son corps, son odeur le rendaient fou et lui faisaient quasiment perdre la raison et, oui, être pris vite et bien par Jack l'aurait contenté. Mais il reconnaissait qu'il avait aussi envie que cette première fois reste une première fois. Qu'elle soit teintée d'un minimum de sentiments de respect. Et Jack avait raison : il avait besoin de ce temps-là pour graver le corps de Jack en lui, pour le découvrir, le vénérer et être découvert. Pour faire de cet acte un vrai souvenir à chérir.

Il embrassa Jack avec ferveur, passion et une grande tendresse qui surprirent le capitaine. Si ça ce n'était pas de l'amour... Jack ne s'attarda pas sur de telles considérations qui lui faisaient un peu peur. Il le laissa explorer son corps de ses mains, de ses lèvres, poussant quelques soupirs. C'est qu'il était doué le garçon !

Ianto vénéra Jack avec gourmandise, avec la délicatesse qu'il mettait dans tout. Et lorsque ses caresses et sa bouche se rapprochèrent dangereusement de son sexe érigé, Jack se redressa dans un petit cri de protestation.

L'air gourmand, mutin, Ianto se releva pour l'embrasser et caressa au passage le membre tendu. Jack s'empêcha de bondir.

– S'il te plaît, laisse-moi faire, tu veux bien, chuchota Ianto à son oreille.

Jack sourit et obéit. Ianto l'embrassa pour le remercier et fit descendre ses lèvres si douces, si taquines le long de son torse pour câliner et faire connaissance avec le membre viril de Jack qui ne put résister et jeta la tête en arrière. Un feu d'artifice éclatait sous ses yeux fermés. Ianto était tendre, découvreur, élégant et doux. Tellement lui. Jack ne put retenir quelques gémissements de pur bonheur. Consciencieux, Ianto enregistrait ce qui plaisait à son patron. Heureux d'avoir ce pouvoir sur lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jack, le sexe frémissant, lui prit le visage pour l'éloigner, le souffle court, au bord de l'explosion.

– Arrête ! Arrête, pas maintenant! Viens...

Ianto obéit et remonta vers ses lèvres tentantes. Il se colla à son torse chaud qui ondulait contre lui, d'un même souffle, d'un même désir et des mains le caressaient de nouveau jusqu'à ses fesses, à la fois câlines et coquines. Il devenait fou, son sexe douloureusement érigé rencontrant celui de Jack et provoquant chez lui des décharges de désir irrépressibles.

Cette fois, Jack en joua. Il descendit sa main entre eux pour le câliner un peu. Ianto poussa un gémissement qu'il vint cueillir du bout des lèvres tout en le renversant à nouveau sur le lit. Cette fois, Ianto n'attendrait pas longtemps. Les yeux assombris par le désir, il se redressa sur les bras pour le regarder. Ianto ouvrit la bouche, mais ne put rien dire. Dieu qu'il avait envie de la suite ! Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça !

D'un mouvement du bassin suggestif, Jack invita Ianto à écarter les jambes. Il l'embrassa tandis que sa main tâtonnait vers la table de nuit. L'œil pétillant, il lui montra le tube de gel bleu. Ianto sourit et s'accrocha à son cou. Sa position en offrande démontrait sa confiance totale, et les frissons qui le parcouraient encore le désir qu'il avait de lui.

Jack lui embrassa bouche, cou et poitrine tandis qu'il caressait les fesses et l'aine de Ianto qui se mit à onduler sous lui. Il lui écarta suffisamment son joli fessier pour passer un doigt câlin sur l'orifice qui, maintenant, serait tout à lui. Ianto poussa un cri qui le fit sourire. Jack lui caressa tendrement les cheveux d'une main, rassurant, tendre. Le corps offert de Ianto, là, en cet instant, était l'un de ses plus beaux trésors. D'une main experte, il glissa une noisette de gel sur ses doigts et préféra lui dire au creux de son oreille :

– ça va être un peu froid...

Avec bonheur, il caressa l'entrée de cet antre qui allait être sien. Le corps de Ianto se creusa plus encore, allant à la rencontre de sa main. Il flatta ce corps pour l'apaiser, le rassurer, l'aimer, tandis qu'il enfouissait un doigt pour préparer le jeune homme pourtant plus que prêt. Il reçut son nouveau gémissement comme un cadeau.

Ianto avait les yeux fermés, en confiance, presque s'il ne demandait pas à ce que tout aille plus vite encore. Mais Jack voulait faire durer le moment. Il voulait offrir à ce garçon méritant une première fois dont il se souviendrait.

Refrénant son propre désir, Jack parcourait le sillon intime de Ianto avec application, lubrifiant des zones stratégiques, et au passage, enfonçait son doigt de plus en plus loin, le tournant un peu pour agrandir encore l'ouverture. Il sentait le corps de Ianto sous lui, tendu à l'extrême, la moindre intrusion reçue comme un pic de plaisir fou. C'était rare, et Jack le remerciait en lui caressant le flanc ou la poitrine de l'autre main. Jack remit du gel sur ses doigts et, cette fois, dans son voyage vers l'intimité de Ianto, effleura le sexe, l'aine et plaça deux doigts dans l'orifice chaud du jeune homme qui cria, suppliant :

– Je t'en prie ! Viens... Jack ! Viens !

Les yeux de son capitaine pétillèrent et son corps fut parcouru d'un long frisson quand le sexe érigé au plus fort du désir, il s'allongea sur le corps offert de Ianto. Il l'embrassa langoureusement et se présenta à lui. Il se redressa à peine pour le regarder.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de désir, d'amour, de confiance et Jack, d'un léger coup de rein entra en Ianto qui raffermit sa prise sur ses épaules. Jack se fit très doux, très attentionné. Ianto allait vers lui, voulant découvrir la sensation d'être rempli de Jack. Il avait l'impression d'être enfin à sa place. Là, dans les bras de cet homme incroyable, le corps à sa merci, recevant en lui sa puissance, se laissant envahir le corps et l'âme.

Ianto ne montra aucune douleur. Il s'offrait à lui comme rarement on s'était offert à lui. Surtout la première fois. Le cœur tout retourné par cette constatation, Jack entra doucement et complètement dans cet antre si chaleureux, provoquant un spasme de désir chez Ianto. Jack sentait déjà monter en lui les prémisses de l'orgasme mais il ne voulait pas jouir avant son partenaire. Il lui fallait le remercier de son hospitalité.

Le sexe toujours palpitant au fond de Ianto, Jack affermit ses appuis, embrassant au passage son amant, se retira lentement, mais pas complètement, caressa le sexe affamé entre eux et pénétra de nouveau dans l'antre chaud. Ianto cria pour de bon cette fois, affolant le désir de Jack.

Fini le temps des préliminaires, il fallait donner à Ianto tout son savoir et le plus grand des plaisirs. Ses mouvements de va et vient se firent tout naturellement, arrachant des soubresauts à Ianto qui perdait pied.

La vision de son jeune amant au bord de l'orgasme, complètement offert à lui, se grava dans son esprit et lui servit de stimulation pour accélérer encore le mouvement.

Jack lui pilonnait le corps, le cœur. Ianto se laissait faire. Il se sentait perdre la maîtrise de son corps. Il n'était plus que chaleur bouillonnante, que bonheur d'être dans les bras de Jack qui accélérait encore. Il sentait venir l'orgasme, l'attendait. Il recevait tout de Jack en cet instant. Jack était tout à lui et le plaisir qu'il apercevait sur ses traits tirés venait de lui. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, le langage de leur corps suffisait. Ianto savait que Jack se freinait un peu pour le laisser jouir avant lui. Et s'il continuait comme ça...

Dans un coup de reins, Jack dut toucher l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps, car une sensation inédite de fourmillement irradia depuis l'endroit le plus intime de son corps, amplifia en chaleur intense, puis en vague de plaisir qui le submergea à l'assaut suivant.

Jack sentit le corps de Ianto se crisper soudainement sous lui. Son jeune amant poussa d'ailleurs un cri proche du râle qui fit une jolie musique à son oreille expérimentée. Il sentit sur son ventre la preuve, s'il lui en fallait une, que Ianto jouissait. Il accéléra aussitôt son mouvement de hanche et la jouissance vint le cueillir tout aussitôt. Il se cambra d'un seul coup dans un cri primal de bonheur et s'effondra sur le corps frémissant de Ianto encore haletant. Jack se retira dans le mouvement et voulut laisser son amant souffler un peu, mais Ianto l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras. Il se laissa emprisonner avec bonheur.

Le jeune homme essayait de reprendre pied dans la réalité, le souffle erratique, ce bonheur au plus haut.

* * *

Jack apprécia la douceur des bras autour de lui et le visage enfoui contre sa poitrine. Il reprenait lui-même son souffle. Il aimait cette odeur particulière de leurs ébats, le mélange de leurs fluides avait une saveur et une odeur qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier et surtout, fortement aphrodisiaques. La tentation serait d'autant plus forte à l'avenir, pensa-t-il en souriant intérieurement.

Ils restèrent simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir qu'ils étaient montés très haut ensemble, que Jack avait assuré et que Ianto avait tout reçu avec bonheur.

Quand il put enfin respirer normalement, Jack se redressa légèrement pour regarder Ianto dont le sourire rêveur disait long. Cette fois, il y vit tout l'amour que le jeune homme lui vouait. Il lui caressa les cheveux, reconnaissant honteusement que lui aussi affichait un sourire amoureux.

Il chercha et trouva ses lèvres avec une grande douceur. Ianto l'enlaça plus encore avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Leurs corps frémissaient encore l'un contre l'autre. Il était bien. C'était doux, fantastique, tendre. C'était exactement comme il l'avait espéré, car au-delà de son imagination pourtant débordante. Il avait l'impression que son cœur jusque-là meurtri, piétiné, déchiré, renaissait de ses cendres. Plus beau, plus fort encore qu'avant. Son corps s'emboîtait parfaitement à celui de Jack, répondait à toutes les sollicitations et avait été comblé. Et il savait que cela allait se produire désormais à chaque fois. Car il y aurait des prochaines fois. Bon Dieu, oui ! Et il était à deux doigts d'en redemander, là, encore, maintenant.

Mais là, il préféra profiter de la proximité de corps et d'âme, de la tendresse que lui offrait Jack. Ianto était heureux. Oui. Heureux. Et ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il s'endormit, le cœur apaisé, plein. Jack lui avait offert une première fois dont il se souviendrait longtemps.

* * *

Ianto se réveilla dans le lit en sachant que Jack n'y était plus, a priori depuis un moment. Il s'étira délicieusement dans les draps et vit arriver, surpris, un Jack tout habillé avec un plateau et qui lui offrit un magnifique sourire quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

– Bonjour, Ianto.

– Bonjour, Jack.

Le capitaine posa le plateau près du jeune homme aux yeux lumineux qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en le voyant.

– Je n'ai pas réussi à faire marcher ta fichue machine à café. Ce matin, c'est cookies, verre de lait. Les œufs brouillés et le bacon ont été relativement coopératifs. Les toasts, un peu moins. Désolé…

Il s'installa sur le bord du lit et regarda Ianto tout de même impressionné de voir tant d'efforts de sa part.

Ianto le saisit par les bretelles et l'amena à lui et murmura, avant de l'embrasser très tendrement :

– C'est quand même parfait, Capitaine. Merci.

Jack dégusta les lèvres d'un Ianto au petit matin avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il avait d'ailleurs lui-même passé une excellente nuit et s'était surpris à siffloter en préparant le petit-déjeuner.

Quand ils se séparèrent à regret, Ianto partagea volontiers son plateau avec Jack. Quoique très simple, voire raté, ils apprécièrent énormément leur petit-déjeuner ce matin-là.


End file.
